


New Toy

by BrandyBrushed



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dildos, Dom!Adora, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gimp Mask, Human Catra (She-Ra), Humiliation, Mistress, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Stepping, Stretching, leather boots, sub!catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyBrushed/pseuds/BrandyBrushed
Summary: Catra comes home to find Adora has bought a new toy to play with.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I haven't posted (or written) anything in a while, so here's a bit of "porn without a plot" to try and get back into the swing of things. I hope you enjoy it! You can find me on Twitter @justhereforsmu1.

It wasn’t out of the question for Catra to be home late. The border between her work life and home life sometimes blurred. Adora was lucky; she rarely left after 5pm, and sometimes even earlier. But Catra always texted, letting her know she’d be home in an hour or so.

Today was one of those days. Catra had sent off a “Sorry, meeting today :(( be home right after” text, which received an ordinary “Ok, hurry back” in response.

Catra opened the door to their apartment and pushed inside. “I’m home! Sorry about that, we had some problems with--”

Now fully inside the apartment with the door closed, Catra got a full view of the living room, and the couch on the opposite end of the room, where her wife sat waiting.

Adora’s hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. She wore a lacy black bra and matching panties. A pair of black garters hugged around her thighs, and to finish things off, a pair of shiny, black leather boots, sporting a three-inch heel.

The pulsing between Catra’s legs came on immediately, as her mouth hung open in surprise. She set down her bag and walked over slowly, her eyes darting over every inch of her wife.

“Welcome home, Gorgeous,” Adora said, her voice smooth and low. “You’re wearing too much clothing. Fix that.”

Catra nodded eagerly, stripping off her clothing as quickly as possible, folding them neatly (Mistress didn’t like when she just tossed it aside) and got on her knees a few feet away.

She noticed, now that she was closer, the coffee table, which had been pushed perpendicular to the couch, and was cleared of its usual items. Neatly laid out were a number of things. Catra’s leather collar, next to a leather gimp mask. A strap-on with a dildo attached, and a long box she’d never seen before.

But she knew better than to inquire, instead kneeled obediently as her Mistress stood and began circling her.

“You know I don’t like it when you’re late.”

“I’m sorry Mistress, I didn’t--”

“Quiet, slut,” Adora said, grabbing a fistful of hair and tugging gently. “I don’t want excuses. I want you to make it up to me. Lay down.”

Catra obeyed, laying face-down on the wooden floor, arms at her side and head turned to the right. Adora placed the heel of her boot on her forehead, the hard leather digging into her skin.

“This is where you belong, isn’t it? You belong on the ground, under my boot. You’re my dirty little pig.”

“Yes Mistress,” Catra whined. “I’m your dirty little pig.”

Adora moved her boot to Catra’s upper back. “And you want your Mistress to step on you like you deserve.”

“Yes Mistress please! Please step on me, I want to be under your boot.”

“Mmm, such a good little pig for me.” Adora put more weight into the boot, pushing down on her submissive’s back. Catra moaned, relishing the weight and pressure of the boot on her back.

Adora moved the boot again, digging her heel into Catra’s back. Her submissive cried out, moaning and squirming under the boot. “Good girls don’t come home late, do they?”

“No, Mistress.”

“So I’m just going to have to punish you until you’re good again, aren’t I,” Adora said as she leaned the toe of the boot gently on Catra’s neck, being careful not to put down any weight.

“Yes Mistress,” Catra cried. “Please punish me. I deserve to be punished.”

“Good girl,” Adora replied, sitting back down on the couch. “Now clean my boots for me.”

Catra crawled over to her Mistress’ feet and began eagerly licking up and down the leather. The pulsing between her legs was increasing, and she wanted desperately to reach between her legs and find some relief. But disobedience would get her nowhere today.

As Catra continued running her tongue over the boots, Adora reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the long box. She set it down on her lap and pushed the toe of her boot under Catra’s chin. “I got you a present, Gorgeous. Do you want to see?” Catra nodded with an eager “yes, Mistress.”

Adora opened the box and pulled out, to Catra’s shock and awe, a dildo, one of the biggest she’d ever seen. It looked silicone, a dull yellow, textured and flared at the base. It looked to be about nine inches long.

“It’s nice and big, isn’t it,” Adora purred, turning the dildo over in her hands. “It arrived today, Gorgeous, and you’re going to be a good girl and take all of it.”

Catra wasn’t sure if she could, but nodded anyways, knowing Adora wouldn’t make her take anything unsafe.

Seemingly satisfied with how long Catra had stared at it wide-eyed, imagining how wide she would have to stretch to take the whole thing, Adora placed it back on the table. She grabbed the collar and fastened it around Catra’s neck, followed by the gimp mask, a leather cover over Catra’s head. It covered her eyes, but left her mouth exposed, and zipped tightly in the back.

Now unable to see what her Mistress was doing, Catra knelt obediently on the floor, listening for signs of what was to come. She couldn’t hear quite as well through the mask, as it covered her ears, only a faint rustling and Adora’s boots scuffing on the floor.

Moments later, she felt her Mistress’ hand on her head, tilting it back, and then moving to her jaw. Adora pushed her thumb into her submissive’s mouth, who sucked on it obediently.

“You’re going to be a good little cockwhore for me now, Gorgeous,” Adora said, gently gripping Catra’s jaw and opening her mouth.

Catra nodded eagerly. “Yes Mistress, I’ll be so good for you,” she whined. Moments later, a silicone dildo was pushed slowly into her mouth. This one wasn’t very large; relatively thin and only reaching just to the back of Catra’s throat. She let herself relax as it slid all the way in, her lips pressing against the strap.

Adora began thrusting slowly, in and out, gliding the dildo as far as it could go, holding for a moment, and then sliding back out. “You look so good with my cock in your mouth, my little slut. So good for your Mistress,” Adora said as she began to speed up.

Catra gagged a little as her Mistress thrusted faster, hitting the back of her throat each time. Adora’s grip on her head was tight, so she had no choice but to keep her mouth open and try to relax.

Adora fucked her mouth like that, slowly speeding her thrusts, until Catra choked hard, spit beginning to run down her chin. Adora held her head at the bottom, letting her gag a few more times, before pulling away.

“Listening to you choke on my cock makes me so wet, Gorgeous. You’re doing such a good job for me.” Adora continued fucking her submissive’s mouth faster, harder, making her gag and choke every time the dildo hit the back of her throat. Catra could all but stop herself from reaching down and relieving the heat and pressure building between her legs.

When she was finished with Catra’s mouth, Adora bent down and kissed Catra deeply, rewarding her for how well she took her cock. But all too soon she pulled away, pulling Catra to the bedroom, making her crawl slowly on the floor. In the room, she guided Catra to the bed and laid down.

“Come here, Gorgeous,” she ordered. “I want to watch you fuck yourself.” Catra crawled over and carefully straddled her Mistress, finding the dildo and slowly lowering herself down. She was so wet that it slid in with relative ease.

Catra moaned as she began lifting herself off Adora’s hips and back down again, thrusting the dildo into herself over and over. Adora reached up and felt her breasts, squeezing them gently, bucking up her hips in rhythm with her submissive.

Adora’s hands fell to Catra’s hips and held on, thrusting up harder. “What a good little slut, my cock feels so good, doesn’t it?”

“Yes Mistress,” Catra moaned out. “P-please, please let me rub my clit.”

“Mmm, go ahead, Gorgeous,” Adora purred. “Be good and don’t cum until I tell you to.”

Catra began to rub her clit as moved up and down the dildo, grateful to be finally getting some relief.

She kept going for a little while before Adora pulled her off the dildo and reached over for something next to the bed. A bit more rustling, until Adora ordered her to continue.

Catra reached forward and felt a larger dildo, not the new one, but the previously largest dildo in their collection, which Catra had adjusted to over the past few months of use. She slowly slid it in, relishing the feeling of being stretched, which was no longer uncomfortable, and instead brought a blissful, dull pain. She settled on the bottom for a moment, getting her bearings while Adora felt up her sides.

“You’re doing so well for me, Gorgeous. You look so nice with my cock deep inside of you.” Adora began thrusting again, slower and gentler this time, letting Catra set the pace. She reached up and pushed a few fingers into her submissive’s mouth, holding it open. Catra moaned, hands gripping hard at Adora’s hips, her mind fogging over with arousal.

When she felt Catra had adjusted to the size, Adora sat up and pushed her onto her back, kneeling between her legs. Catra wrapped her legs around her Mistress’ waist and gripped onto her back as Adora began thrusting harder and faster. Adora ignored the nails digging into her skin and pressed her body into Catra as her hips worked.

All Catra could do was hang onto her Mistress as tight as she could, trying to gain as much control and awareness as possible. Her head was cloudy, nearly overwhelmed with pleasure as Adora thrust the dildo in over and over, occasionally whispering praise through her grunts of effort.

Adora slowed eventually, pulling out the dildo and leaving Catra lying on the bed, panting and moaning. She felt the bed shift as she regained her bearings, eventually sitting up and waiting for instructions.

“Now that you’re all warmed up,” Adora said, laying down on her back once again. “How about we try out this new toy?”

Catra crawled forward, finding Adora’s hips and straddling them. She found the dildo standing upright on Adora’s strap, and questioningly wrapped her hand around it. The texture was bumpy, and her fingers couldn’t quite wrap around the whole thing.

She straddled the dildo, lining the tip up to her entrance, and slowly began to push it in. The first inch or so slid in easily, given how wet she was.

The size became more apparent as she worked slowly downward, gently moving up and down the shaft. Even just a few inches down it stretched her wide, forcing her to grip the sheets in blissful pain.

“That’s it, Gorgeous,” Adora purred, running a hand gently over her submissive’s thigh. “Nice and slowly. You look so good stretching for me. I want to see you take as much of my cock as you can.”

Catra’s moans and gasps increased as the dildo slowly filled her, about halfway down and already overwhelming her. Her legs shook as she sank lower, gently inching down the shaft.

Adora reached forward and felt Catra’s curves. “You’re doing so well for me. You’re almost there, you’re stretching so nicely for me.”

Catra moaned at the praise as she pushed down a bit more, feeling fuller than she’d ever been.

“M-mistress, I don’t t-think I--”

“Shh, Gorgeous, you can take it,” Adora said, running her hand over Catra’s chest. “You’re almost there, my pet. You’re taking my cock so well.”

Catra let out a low, strained moan as she reached the bottom, feeling the tip push hard against her walls. She could barely think, the overwhelming stretching sensation blocking out nearly all of her other senses.

Adora moaned as the dildo disappeared into her submissive. “Oh Gorgeous, you look so good with my cock inside of you. It feels so big, doesn’t it?”

Catra tried to reply but was barely coherent through her moans and whines. Gaining a little bit of awareness, she inched slowly upwards, sliding about halfway up the shaft before pushing back down, moaning loudly as she felt the dildo fill her up once again.

Now moving slowly up and down the massive dildo, Adora reached forward and gently rubbed her submissive’s clit. “Keep going Gorgeous, nice and slow. You’re doing so well, you’re so perfect. I want you to feel every inch of it inside of you. It’s stretching you so wide, you look so good with my cock filling you up.”

“M-m-mistress please, I n-need to cum,” Catra whined out through her moans.

Adora pushed two fingers into her mouth. “Cum for me Gorgeous, I want to watch you cum around my cock.”

That was enough to push Catra over the edge. She leaned forward, gripping the bed sheets, feeling herself tighten around the dildo. Her legs shook as her body pulsed wildy with pleasure. Her moans and whines were strained as she slowly eased the dildo out of her and laid down on the bed, curling her knees up to her chest.

Adora quickly took off the strap and sat next to her submissive. She removed the mask and collar, setting them aside, and pulled Catra into her lap.

“You did so well for me, you did such a good job,” Adora praised as she ran her fingers through Catra’s hair. “I’m so proud of you, my gorgeous girl.”

Catra could only let out small whines as Adora pulled her close, whispering more praises, letting herself drift to sleep.


End file.
